


Kiss Me Like You Miss Me

by happyanpan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyanpan/pseuds/happyanpan
Summary: After being stationed in different countries for the entire Summer, Ana and Moira are eager to make up for the lost time.





	Kiss Me Like You Miss Me

The late summer of Zurich felt almost chilly after months spent in Gibraltar.

Still, despite the disappointing weather, it felt good to be back. Ana had been stationed at Watchpoint: Gibraltar most of the Summer to oversee the launch of several major projects and while the team at Gibraltar was just as dear to her as the one in Zurich, it was nice to see everyone after so long. Some of the crew had been to Gibraltar for missions over the Summer but there were many agents Ana was seeing for the first time in months.

Ana would like to have gone greet the crew and take it easy on her first day back, but her duties didn't allow it. The board was expecting a full report about the status of the projects launched at Gibraltar and the meeting would no doubt stretch until the late hours of the afternoon.  

The board had allowed Ana a few hours to settle back in before the meeting, most of which she had spent with Jack and Gabriel in Jack's office going through topics that would be discussed in the meeting. Both men had been to Gibraltar several times during the past months, but often not at the same time, and it had been a while since the three of them had been together in one room. It was good to catch up with the two even if they had to do it while working.

Around an hour before the meeting, the three of them were finished with preparing for the meeting. Ana got up from her seat and let Jack and Gabriel know she'd stop by the mess hall to say hi to the crew. It wasn't entirely true and while Ana may have fooled Jack, Gabriel noticed the lie right away.

“Yeah, I'm sure that's where you're going,” Gabriel said with a teasing grin. “The research departments have their biweekly meeting in less than an hour, so better make it fast if you want to see Moira before that.”

“Whoever said I was going to see Moira?” Ana asked but didn't bother with excuses, knowing Gabriel wouldn't believe them anyway. Realization dawned on Jack's face as well and he let out an awkward laugh. Gabriel had figured out Ana's relationship with Moira had developed into something deeper well before Ana had told Jack, but unlike Gabriel who had accepted their relationship easily, Jack didn't seem to quite know what to make of it.

Moira's reputation in Overwatch was not the greatest and she never had bothered trying to change people's opinion on her. But with some luck and enough effort it was possible to get to know who Moira was under the cold exterior. Ana considered herself lucky to be one of the few who had managed that.

Ana being stationed at Gibraltar was the first time in their relationship that they had been stationed in different countries for more than a couple of weeks. Being separate because of their work hadn't been a challenge for them before and they had kept in touch as much as their work allowed, but there was no denying that Ana had missed Moira over the summer. As she made her way down to one of the research floors, Ana felt eager to see Moira again, but the feeling was shadowed by a hint of uncertainty. Moira didn't express her feelings easily, and Ana didn't know if their reunion held quite as much weight to Moira as it did to Ana.

After a moment of wandering the halls of the research floor, Ana finally spotted Moira near the break area. Moira was with Jesse, seemingly in the middle of an argument. Ana wasn't alarmed: the two had been butting heads since day one over the smallest things.

Ana was glad to see Jesse as well, but her gaze fell on Moira. Seeing her partner filled Ana with a sense of warmth. Moira was wearing her lab coat over a black dress shirt and white dress pants, with a couple of her shirt buttons undone and sleeves rolled up. Her short hair was a bit messier than usual, likely from the damp Summer heat. There was a familiar look of displeasure on her face as she listened to whatever Jesse was saying. A pity, Ana thought, but she dared to believe she would be able to do something about the frown on Moira's face.

“Am I interrupting something?” Ana asked as she walked over to them.

Moira and Jesse turned her way and Jesse's scowl quickly changed to a grin. Moira took a moment longer to react, as if she didn't quite believe Ana was really there. Ana couldn't help but smile at Moira's slightly dumbfounded face. Finally, the furrow of Moira's brow eased, and a small smile Ana had been hoping to see formed on her lips as she said: “Captain Amari, you've returned.”

“Hey, Captain. It's been a while,” Jesse said, his argument with Moira already forgotten. “How was Gibraltar?”

“There wasn't quite as much time for sunbathing as we thought there would be,” Ana said. “How about you? I hope you haven't caused too much trouble for Gabriel.”

“Not at all, ma'am,” Jesse said. Before Moira could say anything, Jesse continued: “Not me anyway.”

Moira's smile fell, and she turned to Jesse, frowning. “Do tell if you have any issues with my work. I would be happy to share some thoughts about _your_ work in turn.”

“Let's start with that attitude of yours, why don't we?” Jesse fired back.

“I see nothing has changed while I was gone,” Ana said before the argument could go any further. Moira and Jesse shot each other dirty looks but didn’t attempt to continue the argument. Ana continued: “It’d be nice to chat more, but I actually came down here in business. Are you busy, Moira? I was hoping to talk about a new weapon project before I go to a meeting with the board.”

Moira's eyes lit up, understanding the hint. Of course, there was no project – aside from Gabriel and Jack, no one knew about their relationship, and so when they wanted each other's attention during work, they resorted to white lies.

“The research departments have a meeting soon as well, but I suppose I can spare a moment,” Moira said with feigned indifference, but Ana could see she was holding back a smile. “Should we go to my laboratory?”

“Sounds fine,” Ana said. Jesse opened his mouth to say something, but Moira barely spared him a glance as she walked past him to the direction of her lab, giving Ana a sly smile as she passed her.

Ana turned towards Jesse. “It was good to see you, Jesse.”

“You, too, ma'am,” Jesse said, tipping his hat. Ana chuckled before turning to follow Moira to her laboratory.

 

The door to Moira's lab had barely closed behind them when Moira already pinned Ana against it and leaned down to kiss her. Ana smiled into the slightly sloppy but an eager kiss, taking a hold of the lapels of Moira's white coat to pull her closer.

“I've been waiting to do that,” Moira said once they broke off the kiss.

Ana let out a laugh. “I take it you missed me then?”

“Perhaps a little,” Moira said.

“Just a little?” Ana asked teasingly, but Moira’s smile told Ana her worries about their reunion not meaning as much to Moira as it did to Ana had been pointless. After all, it was a rare honor to get to see Moira's genuine smile.

Moira hummed in response to Ana's question and leaned in for another kiss, but Ana stopped Moira by putting a finger on her lips. “As nice as that was, we need to talk about that weapon project.”

Moira stared at Ana in disbelief, sounding a tad offended when she asked: “There is an actual project?”

“Why else would I have called you here?” Ana asked. Moira gave her a dull look before straightening herself up and taking a step back with a sour look on her face. Ana chuckled. “Worth it for that face.”

Moira rolled her eyes, unimpressed. “Suddenly I'm wondering why I missed you at all.”

“Maybe you need a reminder,” Ana said, taking a step forward and moving her hand up to caress the back of Moira's neck.

A sly smile returned to Moira's lips. “Maybe I do.”

Ana wasted no time, pulling Moira down for another kiss. Moira toyed with the hem of Ana's t-shirt and slipped a hand under the fabric, causing Ana to let out a moan against Moira's lips.

Moira broke off their kiss to pull off Ana's t-shirt, tossing it on the floor, soon followed by Ana's bra. Ana began to undo the buttons of Moira's dress shirt, but apparently not fast enough for Moira. Frustrated and eager to continue, Moira shooed Ana's hand away and undid the buttons with practiced ease before removing the shirt and dropping it on the floor next to Ana's clothing.

Ana circled her arms around Moira's neck and pulled her closer, tiptoeing as Moira leaned down to kiss Ana again. Moira backed Ana against the door once more and pushed her other leg between Ana's thighs. Ana let out a gasp and parted her lips, and Moira took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Ana's mouth. They kissed until they were out of breath, but that didn't stop Moira for long and she began to kiss the line of Ana's jaw. Ana let out a breathy laugh. Moira was impatient as ever.

Ana leaned back her head against the door, letting out a satisfied sigh as Moira cupped her breasts and began to press kisses on her chest. Ana moved her hands to run them through Moira's hair. Moira let out an appreciative sound as she traced circles around Ana's hardened nipples with her fingers.

“Not that I'm not enjoying myself,” Ana started, pausing when Moira sucked and nipped lightly on her nipple, causing Ana's breath to hitch. “But we don't have much time.”

“Good things come to those who wait,” Moira said playfully.

“Ironic coming from you,” Ana murmured, feeling an ache starting to build up between her legs. Moira hummed as she let go of Ana's breasts to grip Ana's hips instead, but not before planting a couple more kisses on Ana's chest to make up for the lost contact. She kneeled in front of Ana and began to leave a trail of light kisses down Ana's abdomen, fingers ghosting above the line of Ana's pants.

Ana groaned at Moira's slow pace, starting to get impatient herself. She pushed her hips forward and pulled on Moira's hair, making Moira let out a moan against Ana's skin.

The action had a desired effect as Moira slid her hands in Ana's pants, pulling them down. Ana let go of Moira's hair for a moment to take off her shoes and to allow Moira to take off Ana's pants and underwear. Leaning against the door for support, Ana draped her other leg over Moira's shoulder. Moira grabbed Ana's thigh, her free hand sliding up to her waist. Moira ran her tongue against Ana's inner thigh, nipping Ana's skin with her teeth as she closed on Ana's groin.

Ana bit back a moan as the tip of Moira’s tongue touched her labia. The touch was light and teasing – Ana wanted to tell Moira to fasten the pace, but the thought was quickly forgotten when Moira flattened her tongue and licked the lips again, this time with more pressure. Ana closed her eyes and grinded her hips as Moira's tongue moved towards her inner labia. Ana was already wet with arousal.

Ana covered her mouth with her free hand to muffle her moans as Moira began to trace circles around Ana's clitoris with her tongue. Moira moved down to lick the entrance of Ana's vagina before moving her tongue up again towards the clit, stopping just before reaching it. Ana gripped Moira's hair tighter as pressure build up inside her while Moira kept her pace frustratingly but deliciously slow, never quite touching Ana's clit.

In the back of her mind Ana knew they didn't have time for this but pleasure was clouding Ana's judgment and taking over her body. Her legs were trembling, and Moira tightened her hold on Ana's thigh and waist. Ana had touched herself with Moira in her mind plenty of times during their separation, but it could never compare to the real thing. Coming undone by Moira's hand felt wonderful after months of not feeling each other’s touch.

Ana began to rock her hips as Moira finally stopped teasing her and flicked Ana's clit with her tongue. When Moira started to suck on her clit, Ana's breaths fastened, and the muscles of her stomach tensed from the overstimulation. The hand in front of Ana's mouth was hardly enough to silence her moans as she got closer to climaxing.

Moira fastened her pace and soon enough Ana jerked her hips forward, coming against Moira's mouth, the blissful pleasure of an orgasm crashing through her.

They both breathed heavily as the euphoria began to retreat. Moira lowered Ana's leg down from her shoulder and wiped Ana's come from her mouth with her hand. Ana felt still weak in the knees from the orgasm, and as Moira stood up she moved her hands to Ana's waist for support and kissed Ana softly on the lips. Ana smiled, pulling Moira down to press their foreheads together.

“You never do as you're told, do you,” Ana said.

“You still have time before your meeting,” Moira said. “And it seemed to me that you were quite enjoying yourself.”

“I was,” Ana admitted.  

Moira kissed Ana's cheek and backed away, leaning down to grab her lab coat and dress shirt from the floor. Ana glanced at a clock on the opposite end of the room. The meeting of the research departments would begin in only five minutes, but Ana still had time before the board meeting. She thought for a moment before a sly smile spread on her lips. “Going already?”

“You were in a hurry, weren't you? And I have a meeting to attend to as well,” Moira said, already buttoning up her shirt. Moira didn't seem to get Ana's hint this time, so Ana stepped forward, grabbed Moira by the waist and switched their positions, pushing Moira against the door.

“I'm sure you won't mind being a little late,” Ana said, her smile widening at the sight of Moira's surprised face. Ana tiptoed to run her tongue against the line of Moira's jaw before whispering into Moira's ear: “After all, I didn't get to return the favor yet.”

Moira let out a laugh and turned to meet Ana's gaze with a pleased smile on her face. “Well, if the captain insists.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter: happyanpan  
> Tumblr: oliviac0lomar


End file.
